Reflections In Water
by korovee
Summary: Rin Murisaki lives in Tokyo Japan with the Taisho family, going to high school. She can't get close to anyone, but why not? Can boy named Kohaku help her see that her reflection in water isn't bad as she thinks it is? Rated T for cussing.may change later.
1. Rule 1: No Pervs In Here Kohaku

Arigatou: Thank-you

Note to reader: In this story, every one is older. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and etc, are all 17 and 18. Youngest is Kagome, 16, and the oldest is Sesshomaru, 19.

Rin, Shippo are all a year younger than everyone but skipped a grade so now they are in a year above. That's all. Pleas feel free to flame and rate. Oh and tell me WHY you like the story and why you didn't. Enjoy!

Reflections in the Water

Kohaku peered around the corner and slowly stepped out but was knocked to the side by a flash of brown, orange, and green. He shook off an unsteady, dizzy feeling and blinked. Rin grinned above him, breathing heavily as she held herself over him. "I got you." She said triumphantly. She sat up on him and leaned against his knees. "So how'd I do?"

Kohaku blushed a bit noticing the position she'd gone in but ignored it. "You did well. But you need to practice still."

Rin looked at him with doubt and curiosity in her eyes. "Why?" she began but he flipped their positions. Now Rin was on the ground and Kohaku was over her. He chuckled.

"That's why. You never know what could happen if you're in trouble." He answered. He got up off her. "Well, that's all for today then. Sango was right; you really are a good fighter, even though you say this is only for exercise."

Rin smiled sweetly. "Arigatou Kohaku-kun." She said shyly, beginning to bow but he stopped her.

"Please don't bow, I…I-I-I'd rather you don't." He answered in an embarrassed tone. The truth was, when she bent down, her shirt loosened up in the front and he could see the v-shape of her chest area. Not that he was a pervert or anything but it still made him blush and become nervous around those things and he didn't want to turn into one either…a pervert I mean.

Rin starred but smiled. "Well then, I'll see you some other time." She said cheerfully and picked up her book bag, heading for the door. Kohaku perked up suddenly, awakening from his thoughts.

"Wait, Rin!" he yelled quickly. Rin froze and looked at him in bewilderment. "Umm…Sango said that since school starts tomorrow, that you should come over on Fridays after school until 8 and on weekends from 12 to 6."

"Okay then, Thank you again for everything." Rin waved good-bye and left, closing the door behind her. Kohaku let out a sigh and rubbed his left side. "I think she broke my rib cage."

Rin Fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door. She grabbed a note that was on the table and walked to the laundry room. She grabbed the clothes from the dryer and began to fold them. As she did, read the note.

Rin,

I'm going out for the night again. I probably won't be back until past 12 am, so get some sleep. Don't stay up too late watching the history channel or whatever it is you like to watch this late. Anyways, Inuyasha is probably asleep, so don't bother trying to talk to him.

Rin Smiled disdainfully as she stepped into Inuyasha's room, leaving his clothes on his disorganized desk. "Apparently." She muttered and closed the door, approaching Sesshomaru's room. Unlike Inuyasha's, it was more organized. Much more organized.

'There are leftovers as usual from Inuyasha's food experiments if you're feeling brave tonight, or there's some leftover Chinese takeout. Wake up early, tomorrow's school.

Ps-Be warned. The toilet has been possessed ever since Inuyasha had his experiments again and is no longer safe. Nor is the brown, mushy, mushroom pizza in the kitchen.

Rin made a disgusted reeling face as she read the last part and left the room, heading for the bathroom, light headed from not taking in enough air quick enough. She turned on the water o the shower and locked the door. Then, she sighed.

'My towels gone…again…INUYASHA!'

So what did you think for my first chapter. If you're confused about anything, I'll try and fix it in the next chapter.


	2. Rule 2: Wear clothes Inuyasha

Reflections in Water

Chapter 2

Rule 2: Be Organized and Wear Clothes (at all times)

_Next morning_

"Rin, Where is my backpack?" Yelled Inuyasha from his room. He received no answer so he stepped out and looked at in the hall way. "Rin, where's my backpack?"

"It's next to the door and Inuyasha" Rin covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Your clothes are on your desk, so please go put them on."

Rin started to walk around the house, her eyes covered and hand outstretched, when she bumped into something. Her eyes still closed tight, she started to feel it with her hands. "Hello? Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, What are you doing?" Inquired Sesshomaru, raisin an eyebrow in question.

"Sesshomaru, Please tell me you found your clothes…" He laughed and shook his head in amusement. "I'm faster and smarter than Inuyasha, and besides. My rooms not a pig pen, so I know where my clothes are."

Rin peeked cautiously through her hand and gave a sigh of relief. "At least you have manners."

"So what wench!" yelled Inuyasha from his room. "I can walk around naked in my own house when I want to!"

Rin giggled and then looked at Sesshomaru, who looked like he was embarrassed to know he had Inuyasha for a brother. "Sesshomaru?"

He broke out of his trance. "Huh?"

"Is it okay if I go shopping after school for new shoes?" She asked hopefully. "These ones barely fit me anymore."

He nodded. "Take someone with you though." He said, then began to walk away but paused. "That _ISN'T_ a shoe fanatic."

Rin smiled wryly. "Can I take Kouga just for fun?" She asked.

"Don't take him; he'll harass me about it later." Muttered Sesshomaru in annoyance. "Take Kagome or someone that won't bother me about it later today."

Rin sighed sadly and walked back to her room. "Well, I guess I might as ask Kagome, even though she'll get dragged away by either Kouga, Inuyasha, or her trio.

_Life isn't always fair._ Said a little voice in the back of her head, making her sigh as she combed her hair with her favorite hairbrush. "Great, I say anything about this little voice; they'll probably think I've gone mental…Unless they already haven't. Hmm, that's a thought."

"Rin, why do you always take so long?" Snapped Inuyasha angrily, to hide his blush.

Rin giggled. Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the shower and ran outside in towel. He was halfway to school when he realized what had happened and returned home for his clothes. His face was still extremely red.

"Don't blame Rin," said Sesshomaru with a humorous glance. "At least she remembers to wear her clothes."

Inuyasha scowled and looked away as Rin laughed. "Fine…S…Sorry Rin."

"Its alright." Said Rin and he smiled gently.

"So what's you story, you don't usually smile in the mornings." Teased Kagome, jumping down the last few steps of the Higurashi shrine and running behind them until she caught up.

"Feh, wench, that's only when you're around." Growled Inuyasha ruefully. Kagome frowned and was about to tell him off when Kouga leapt down from his front yard, leapt off of Inuyasha's head, and landed in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" he said cheerfully and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How ya doing?"

Kagome smiled nervously. "H-Hey kouga!" she answered. Inuyasha glared at Kouga from the ground. He rose to his feet and was going to say something when he hit the ground again.

"Kouga, Good Morning!" said Ayame brightly, her hair swaying in the wind. Inuyasha groaned underneath her weight.

(AAAAAHHHH! INUYASHA CHARACTERS ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!)

"Ayame, what are you carrying today, a dictionary? Are you wearing cleats!" Yelled Inuyasha, struggling to throw Ayame off of him.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't see you. And Actually, I-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

Kagome and Rin covered their mouths, trying not to laugh. Rin went to the back of the group while Kagome, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kouga had a rather interesting conversation when suddenly…

"ARGH!" Kagome skidded to a stop, making Kouga run into her. They flipped around. Ayame was cracking up and Inuyasha was glaring at Rin while she held up her hands nervously. She'd braided his hair. "What'd you do that for!"

"I thought it'd look nice." Said Rin with guilty grin.

Inuyasha's hanyou twitched in annoyance. "But I didn't ask for it stupid!"

There was a distant bell in the back round. "Oh, we're late." Said Rin, slowly inching away. She grasped Ayame and Kagome's wrists in each of her hands. "Well, I'm sure we'd all love to stay and chat but-"She ran off towards the school, dragging along ayame and kagome. "Bye!"

Kouga and Sesshomaru blinked. Inuyasha trembled with rage. "RIIINNN!"

Please review and feel free to flame!

I shall add the next chapter as soon as I've completed it and have typed it. Sorry it's late; this one took me all day. I'm a slow typer. Oh and thank you for my first review!


	3. Rule 3: Watch out for RIN I mean theives

Korovee: Heya!! I'm back!! Sorry I took so long in coming back with another chapter, I've been sorta busy lately so I didn't really have time to write another chapter. But here it is…along with two _very annoying_ and unexpected visitors…

Inuyasha: Feh, says you wench!

Miroku: Now now Inuyasha, Be nice to the poor lady. She has put much effort in creating a story in which we are in. Oh, and by the way miss, would you care to bear my children?

Koro: Let me think ye-No. slaps the monk on his cheek

Miroku: Sigh…declined again…

Inuyasha: laugh you got what you deserve alright!

Koro: picks up a stick, ties a poster of a model on it and throws it into the bathroom.

FETCH BOYS!

Miroku and Inuyasha run after the stick and she slams the door shut and locks it with the key.

Here Thunder!! Dog runs up to her and allows key to be tied to neck. Good boy, such a very good boy!!

Thunder: wags tail and rubs head against Korovee's leg

Inuyasha and Miroku: peer out of the crack of the door and see Thunder throw nasty taunting looks at them

Korovee grins. Back to the story!

Chapter 3- Strange Behavior

In School- Bottom Floor

"…Shikon No Tama High is big…" said Rin happily with large shinning eyes.

Kagome giggled and looked at Ayame. Ayame looked around the entrance hall as jostled by and glared at some freshmen as they whispered franticly about Rin and her. "What are you talking about fresh's?" She snapped angrily. The freshman jumped in surprise and walked away quickly.

Kagome burst out laughing and wiped away a tear from her eye as she started to speak.

"Well, I guess that the freshman are curious by nature since you two aren't from our school, are you?"

Ayame shook her head as Rin began sniffing people's backpacks in curiosity for the smell of pizza. "We moved to this area from Fukai Mori High School. Turns our parents were going to transfer us here either way."

"What are you doing?!" yelled someone and Ayame groaned as Rin whined for a senior to give her his backpack. "But I want the pizza!" she complained as Kagome, Sango and Ayame struggled to tear her away from the backpack. They dragged her away to the second floor and drooped her down on the floor when she stopped struggling for release and freedom. "Kohaku!!"

Kohaku stopped walking and looked around. He smiled. "Hi Rin!" He said cheerfully.

"Good Morning!"

Ayame starred at the boy in curiosity and turned to Kagome and Rin. "Who's he?"

Rin laughed a little, but Kagome frowned, clearly annoyed. "He is Sango's younger brother, Kohaku Taijou. He's a year younger than us, but he's in our year too, just like Rin is."

Kagome stretched and grinned. "Well, you two got your schedules, so you don't need me to tell you where to go since you've got Kohaku to be your tour guide. I'm going to find Inuyasha. He might be in another fight with Kouga. I'll find you two in class later, okay?"

Ayame opened her mouth to speak but Kagome had already left. She swore crossly under her breath and glared at the ground. "Why does she even chase after him anyways?" she said angrily. "He always ends up making her cry, so I don't really see the point of chasing after him all time!"

Rin laughed. "It's because she loves him silly! Something you're too dense to feel."

"Hey!! You have no right to say that Rin!! You don't even enjoy watching anything that's sappy!!"

--_ She's right there. You only watch them when you know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are out, and that's when they've got somewhere important to be. You're a very lonely person, aren't you? ---_

"Shut up!" muttered Rin under her breath angrily. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Kohaku and Ayame starred. "Um…Rin? Are you okay?" asked Kohaku.

Rin blinked and smiled. "Of course I am! Hey, Ayame? Is this yours?"

Rin smiled mischievously, holding up a jade necklace. Ayame looked down and a frowned. "Rin!! You took my necklace! Give it back!!"

Rin laughed evilly. "Not only that. I took your hairclip and Kohaku's lunch money!!" She laughed and ran off quickly, holding her prizes up in the air as she ran away from her two angry friends.

_5 minutes later_

Ayame panted slightly, leaning over the railing on the school stairs. "I don't get how she can run so much and not get tired…I mean she ran to meet up with us, she ran to get us away from the angry mob of guys and now she's running again!! Is she the energizer bunny in disguise or something?!"

Kohaku chuckled. "Sure sounds like her." He muttered. "Never ran out of energy during four hours of taijou training. She kept trying to get extra hours but I never thought she'd actually make four hours and not break a sweat."

Ayame starred at Kohaku tiredly. "How come you're in our grade?" she asked curiously. "You look Rin's age but you're still in our grade…."

"I started school a year later than everyone else." He replied, breathing in slowly. "That's the only reason. Are you and Rin good friends?"

Ayame smiled wryly. "Unfortunately yes. We met four years ago, in a school called Kureno Middle School. We went to High school at Fukai Mori High, but we moved. I didn't expect to find her here though, of all places. She has a brother, older, but I haven't heard about him ever since the day I found her again."

"Are you two tired already?" asked Rin, hanging upside down from one of the ceiling bars, startling a few people walking by. "You're a bunch of slowpokes."

She leapt down and handed them their things back calmly, then beamed. "You guys should try harder next time!"

Ayame frowned. "Look who's a slowpoke! You take hours to get anywhere if you don't think we need to get there quickly and that rarely ever happens!!"

Rin laughed but coughed softly. Ayame sighed. "Rin, go get a drink of water."

"WHAT?" Kohaku jumped at the sudden force in Rin's voice. He looked at her incredously. "B-b-b-but-"

"Listen Rin, I don't give a damn whether you don't want the water or not, but either way, I don't want to be sent to hell early by Sesshomaru if he found out I let you have an attack without doing anything. Now go get a drink the freakin' water!"

Rin stuck out her tongue and left. Ayame sighed, clearly annoyed now, and hung her head as she leaned over the railing again. "Besides," she muttered lowly. "If I went to hell now, they'd probably kick me out just cuz getting beaten up by Sesshomaru would be my hell for life."

She looked up, noticing Kohaku starring at her strangely and laughed softly. "Rin has weak lungs for some weird reason. I think it's because she was born premature, but no one really knows, because she didn't have a problem with it until a few years ago. Truthfully, it's weird, because she was always so healthy and happy all the time. Now it's like she has to force herself to smile everyday."

Kohaku watched Ayame slump, her bang's obscuring her eyes. "It was really sad….that day when I saw her again…." She whispered, as though she was talking to herself. "I saw her at the mall….and called her over…but-"

"_Rin!! Rin!!" Ayame ran over to her friend, grinning happily. "Rin!! I'm so glad to see you!! What are you doing here?"_

_Rin frowned and clutched to the silver haired man next to her in slight fear. _

"_Who…..are you?"_

"…She didn't remember me. I thought it was weird, and now a days she tells me its because she hit her head earlier that week, but it kept getting stranger. She doesn't remember anything about her past, only that she lived somewhere in Kyoto and that she went to Fukai Mori High…but nothing about anyone she had met or known back then."

Ayame smiled sadly, starting to walk to class, Kohaku close behind her. "I wonder what happened to her….she'd never forget me on purpose…so what happened….that makes her….smile so sadly…"

'_it….it breaks my heart to see her smile like that…'_

They walked into the room. It was loud and apparently Rin was climbing up Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha swore loudly, and threw her off, making Rin fake cry for attention. Unfortunately for him, the teacher walked in at the same minute.

" HOW DARE YE DISRESPECT A LADY!!! TWO DAYS OF DETENTION MR TAISHO!!!" (Hmm….loud….angry…..who could this be…..i wonder….)

Inuyasha scowled and looked away. "Shut up you old hag." He muttered. "It's not like I'm trying to kill my sister."

"And if ye had?!" Yelled Kaede, looking a little flustered. "What would ye have done then?!"

"Burry her I guess."

Everyone laughed.

"That was not what I meant!!"

"Sure, I believe ya. Say, Kagome can you get me a instant ramen cup for my lunch later? I forgot mine."

The room fell quiet as all eyes laid on Kagome. She was trembling in rage.  
"SO WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR STUPID FAULT!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you women!! I just want my ramen!"  
"INUYASHA!!!"

_5 minutes later_

Kaede shook her head as she looked out the school window to watch the paramedics help Inuyasha get to the nurse's office. "When will he learn…."

A/N!!

So what do you think!! Its been a while since I updated because my brother kept stealing the computer and I had tests and mid terms and all this other crap, but now!! NOW MY BROTHER HAS LEGO STARWARS AND IS OBSESSED WITH IT SO HE NO LONGER GOES ON THE COMPUTER!!! YES!!! huggles her white cat plushie happily Okay, I'm gonna write chapter 4 next, but I have a request. (well besides the fact that a couple of reviews would be very nice…T-T….)

I'm pretty sure of what I'm going to write in chapter four (hint: think of gym and rin's tendency to steal things….and shoes….sesshomaru's shoes….and more discovery on rin's happy little life….no, just some little fling between her kohaku and shippo.) but I don't exactly know what to write on chapter five!! If you have any suggestions, please tell!!


End file.
